


Ice Cream Saves The Day

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: “Ice cream!” “Ice cream for breakfast? Are you serious?”





	Ice Cream Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Also this has originally been posted on my tumblr and you can just assume that all the rest of the fics in this series are xD This was also a request

You woke up to the sun and light. You groaned as you felt your limbs ache from the horribly long training session you had had to endure the evening before. It had gotten so late you had decided to stay the night at the Avenger’s compound.

You got up and changed back into your own clothes. Tony had loaned you one of his old t-shirts to sleep in and you had promised to wash it before you gave it back, but Tony had told you that you didn’t need to give it back. You were quite happy to get to keep the big t-shirt with a picture of Mjölnir on it. You had always secretly known that Tony was a Thor-fan. You tried to throw your hair up into a messy bun, but as usual, it ended up looking like a sad muffin. At least to you.

“Good morning!” Peter greeted you with a wide smile when you walked into the closest kitchen.

“Morning…” you mumbled. How could Peter be so cheerful so early in the morning, and after such a long training session? Wasn’t his muscles sore? You got yourself some yoghurt and sat down at the kitchen island across from Peter.

“You look beat! Did the training drain you that much?” he chuckled.

“I don’t understand how you’re so… energetic this early in the morning. I’m so not a morning person…” you grumbled as you scooped a big spoon of the plain yoghurt into your mouth.

Suddenly Peter jumped up excitedly. He quickly put away his dishes and leaned on the kitchen island with a goofy smile on his face.

“What are you planning Spidey?” you asked suspiciously. “It’s too early for pranks or mischief.

“No no, hey y/n don’t worry! It’s something completely harmless! Trust me on this one, please y/n.” Peter made the best puppy-dog eyes he could and pouted to try to persuade you. You couldn’t resist the adorable brown-haired boy and he knew it. 

Damn that boy, he knew you liked him because he had accidentally read a message you had meant to send to your best friend, but you didn’t know what he felt towards you. He hadn’t addressed the matter after he read the message and you were slightly nervous. He didn’t abuse the knowledge except when he used the puppy-dog eyes. You honestly didn’t get this boy, how could he be so adorable and kind?

“So, what’s the plan?” You turned to face him completely. Peter made a big gesture, waving his hands through the air as if he was painting a picture.

“Ice cream!” he exclaimed. You stared at him incredulously. Peter was starting to get nervous because you were quiet for so long.

“Ice cream for breakfast? Are you serious?” You weren’t sure you had heard him right. You blinked a couple times and shook your head to make sure you weren’t still asleep.

“You don’t like the idea? I thought you loved ice cream?” Peter started shuffling nervously. You quickly jumped up from the stool and grabbed his arm to make him look at you.

“No, it’s a wonderful idea! Let’s do it!” You put your dishes away and followed Peter to the front door. In a couple of minutes, Happy was there with a car ready to drive you where ever you decided to go. Peter gave him an address and soon you were there.

It was a tiny ice cream shop at the pier. The morning was slightly chilly and when you stepped out of the car the wind sent shivers down your spine. You wrapped your arms around you and when Peter noticed it he quickly shrugged his coat off and offered it to you.

“Thank you, but won’t you get cold?” You took the coat and slipped it on.

“Don’t worry about me, I have my sweater.” He smiled as he walked up to the ice cream shop. “You can get anything you want, I’ll pay.” Peter smiled shyly and it made you wonder why he was doing all this for you. You decided on your favourite ice cream, which wasn’t anything crazy, but it was just what you wanted.

When you both had your ice creams in hand you started walking down the pier. It was obvious that it was a Sunday morning because not many other people were around. You stopped at the end of the pier and leaned your back against the railing. Peter leaned his arms on the railing.

“Did the ice cream help?” Peter smiled at you. You felt a tiny blush creep up your neck. Damn that smile.

“Yeah, thank you.” You looked away from that deceivingly handsome face and back to the mentioned treat. After a moment of thought, you glanced back up at the profile of Peter’s face. “Why did you do this for me?”

“You looked like you needed it.” Peter turned his head back to face you. His smile made you feel warm inside. “Hey, you got something there.” He pointed at your upper lip and instead of letting you wipe it away yourself or even wiping it away with his finger he leaned in and gave you the softest kiss you had ever had. You almost dropped the rest of your ice cream in surprise.

“Peter–”

“I like you too, I really like you y/n.” Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you in for another short and soft kiss.


End file.
